Beginning's Goodbye
by sunshine98
Summary: Forgetting is so hard, especially when the memories and feelings are so raw and deep. Unfortunately for Rin Kagamine, she's thrust upon a new school year with so many new opportunities awaiting her and others. But when stuck on the past, how can you handle these new adventures? Everyone's got something they want to move on from, for better or for worse.
1. Say Hello to the Beginning

**Summer's rolled around, and looks like there's that feeling of wanting to write a highschool romance/comedy/drama story, multi-chapter and all. If you're in the Vocaloid or UTAUloid fandom, stick around for many adventures featuring the characters you love so much!**

* * *

Rin's POV

_I've always liked the start of school._

Maybe it was because I didn't have such exciting summer days, or maybe it was the possibility of new adventures. Whatever it really was, it made me anxious, even though the first day had already passed. In fact, it was already Friday, the last day of the first school week.

I was situated in most of my classes. Unfortunately, this year, I was stuck with Len Kagamine for like four of them. You see, I don't necessarily dislike him. Or, I shouldn't. We broke it off cleanly, so things should be okay, right?

I wish.

"So you two broke up in the summer?"

I hushed Yukari as Piko looked up from his book and looked over at us. Yukari pouted at me and turned back to face our teacher.

"My sympathy, Rin," Kiyoteru whispered, adjusting his glasses and looking over at the blonde just behind me. Thank goodness I don't have to face him. I waved it off as our teacher began talking.

"I've been really loose all week, but just know that once you get back on Monday, you're going to have work. Lots and lots of hard work, so don't expect to slack off this year!"

Just then, the bell rang, allowing us all to get up from our chairs and grab our things. Piko closed his book immediately and walked towards the door, Len tagging along. He lightly glanced back, but at who? Me? Was he talking about me?

Yukari interrupted my thoughts. "Where do you want to eat today?"

Looking down at her bunny backpack and then at her messy purple twintails, I finally answered, "Didn't you say you had a lunchdate with uh... darn it, what's his face..."

"Yooo!"

Iroha burst in through the classroom, shoving aside people while Teto ran in just seconds later.

"Wow, what a scarcely decorated room," Teto commented as Iroha cheerily waved at us and grabbed my wrist. The teacher gave her a look but continued on out. Iroha held onto Yukari's bag and began to push us out of the room. Teto fiddled with a poster before moving ahead of us and clearing her throat.

"Yes, yes everyone, it seems like our little daughter has grown up today..."

As Miku walked out of a girl's bathroom applying lipstick, Teto continued. "Our shy and adorable Yukari, going on a date with-"

"I-It's not that major!" Yukari managed to yell out from her flaming cheeks. Miku saw the group and quickly ran over. She began smoothing her hands over Yukari's frizzy hair and smiled.

"My beautiful daughter, we can't let you see him like this!"  
"He really doesn't care how I look like," Yukari muttered, but looked shyly away from Miku's all-knowing look. It wouldn't hurt to get a little put together, right? "Alright, momma..."  
"Mother knows best."

With that, Miku grabbed a hold of her wrist and lead her to the restroom.

"How long will this take?" I asked Teto.

Miku's voice rang out from the restroom. "Iroha, some assistance, please!"

Iroha quickly rushed in, answering to me, "Just a few minutes!" She swung back around and kicked the door open, offering to do Yukari's mascara. Okay, a few minutes sounded totally reasonable, given Miku's fast hands and vast knowledge of make-up.

"You know, the guy looks a lot like Len," Teto said, looking at her phone. I walked over to her side to see pictures from the school website. Akihiko Sanne, huh? Blonde hair with some black streaks, and purple eyes. Really cute, actually.

Teto slided her phone back in her pocket and sighed. "Say, do you remember that fight you had for-"

I cut her off. I didn't want to really hear about that again. "Yeah, that was so stupid," I said and looked back at the restroom door. It dramatically swung open with an arm to hold it so. Miku stepped out and pulled out Yukari, who looked fresh and new.

"Whoa."  
"Work your magic on me next."

Yukari blushed under their gazes and picked at her now soft hair. There was nothing dramatic about the make-up, heck, it looked like there was close to none on. Everything just slightly emphasized her features. Peachy blush on her cute cheeks, dark eyelashes to show off her purple eyes and soft pink lipstick around her small but soft lips.

"Akihiko won't be able to keep his eyes off of you," Iroha said as encouragement as the group laughed. You know, even if my love life is currently uneventful, it's nice to see my friends all hyped up about their own. I looked over at the clock on the wall and nudged Miku's side.

"Ow! What is it, Rinny?"  
"Your daughter needs to actually get to her date, you know."

I pointed over at the clock on the wall. Seven minutes had passed since the bell rang. Before I could say anything else, Yukari was pushed ahead by Iroha.

"Go get him!"  
"Good luck!"  
"Tell us the wedding date!"  
"Oh, my beautiful daughter!"

Yukari shyly smiled and with one final look back at us, ran ahead to find Akihiko.

Exhaling with satisfaction, Teto rubbed her hands together and looked at the three of us. "Since Upa isn't bugging me, I guess I can eat lunch with you guys today."

"Anywhere special you all want to go?" Miku asked, and we all shrugged. She looked over at me with a small frown and softly placed her hand on my shoulder. "Rin, we won't go anywhere near Len."

I laughed and shrugged her hand off. "No, no, I'm fine, I promise!"

The three of them looked at me with doubtful faces.

"Hey, would a sad person be smiling like this?"

I proceeded to shine my biggest and cheekiest smile at them, tightly closing my eyes.

"Looks like you're going to kill someone," Teto commented, and I opened my eyes and stopped smiling.

Miku came forward. "I just want you to feel comfortable. Break ups can be hard..."

"I'm fine," I said, much softer this time. I gave her a small smile and pushed my bangs aside. "I cried all I could a week ago, so now I'm just ready to have a fun year with friends."

Really, these girls are the best. Teto smiled and placed a soft hand on me while Iroha jumped to my side.

"But speaking of fun..."

We all turned our eyes to the person taking a drink in the water fountain ahead. The boy looked up from his drink and smoothed a hand through his grey bangs, his blue and green eyes darting our way.

"He's kinda cute," Iroha whispered into my ear as Piko and I locked eyes. I quickly turned away and dropped my voice.

"That's Len's best friend, Piko."  
"Oh, yeah, I've seen them around a couple times."

As Teto and Iroha whispered back and forth, I heard a voice that makes my back straighten up immediately.

"Hey, Piko, Lover Girl is back. Kept asking about where you were."

Len crossed over into view. Len Kagamine, with his silky blonde hair. Len Kagamine, with his dazzling blue eyes. Len Kagamine and his smile that made you feel like the only special person in the world. Len Kagamine and his soft, kind touch that you never wanted to let go of. Len Kagamine, the boy I loved-

"Oh god, I'm going to throw up."

My legs were there for me, but unfortunately not my mind. I bolted out of hallway and directly to another bathroom, far away from them all.

_Yeah, okay, maybe I wasn't okay after all._

* * *

After lunch and in Theatre class, I received a message from Yukari, the first message a sad emoticon. The second, the reason for the message.

_"Lunch was ruined."_

I looked over at my teacher. Was he watching? Nah.

I ducked my hands under the table and asked why. A couple minutes later:

_"Akihiko thought it was a friendly, group lunch thing. He brought over his friend, Karasu."_

Oh my god, poor girl. Karasu, the boy sitting in front of me, is one of the biggest jerks in this high school. The boy is filled to the brim with arrogance. He's not new to this class- we're actually some of the leaders of the classroom. The guy's got good organization skills, but he is a pain in the a-

_"So he brings Karasu over with a couple of his girl friends too, and the whole time, Karasu is criticizing me on how I eat. Saying rude things like, 'You look like you got made up special for someone. It looks weird.' He was really rude, Rin!"_

I sighed and glared at the back of Karasu's head. Oh, this guy was going to pay for ruining my friend's lunch date. Apparently I had made some sort of growling noise because Len nudged my side and whispered, "What's wrong?"

I quickly looked over at him and then back down, fighting that puke feeling again. "Nothing, just Jerk-Face did something to Yukari."

"Another girl?"  
I leaned in this time. "What do you mean?"  
Len looked around and then relaxed his elbows on the table in front of us. "Word is that he's looking for a girlfriend."

That caused me to giggle. "What?"

Silly. Karasu, getting a girl? I mean, I could never picture him being sweet to someone, especially not someone he was romantically interested in.

"But he wasn't trying to flirt with her or anything," I said. "She was actually on a date with his friend."

"Well, it's not like she's unattractive or anything. She's actually pretty cute, so maybe he wanted to..."

Len let his voice trail off as I looked at him with... jealousy? Oh crap, drop that look to the table. He quickly brought his hands up in defense, turning pink in apology.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!"  
I tried to laugh it off and shoved his hand away. "I-It's okay! You can say things like that, you know!"

His look told me he wasn't convinced. But he tried to laugh it off too.

"Pfft, like, if you like a girl, go ahead, tell me how hot she is! How much you want to kiss her o-or whatever!" Just keep pulling jokes, try not to make this awkward. "Like this- Karasu's kinda cute, huh?"

The class got quiet as everyone turned to me. Crap, how loud did I say that?

Jerk-Face turned to me. "You're distasteful, Kagamine."

Ouch. Thanks.

I shakily laughed as Luka raised an eyebrow at me. I'd have to clear things up later. I sucked in a breath.

"Really, no bad feelings, right?"  
"Y-Yeah, no bad feelings."

* * *

This week needed to enddddddddddddddddddd.

And sure enough, at 3:26 PM, it did. Or at least, that school week.

I pushed my way out of my final class and quickly stepped out into the warm. Except, it was that icky kind of warm, that clings onto your skin and makes your skin crawl. Imagine someone licking up your back. _That_ feeling.

There was a message in my phone from Teto, explaining a revenge plot for Karasu, but really, I just felt like crawling into my bed and sleeping all weekend. This was the first week of school- I should have felt excited, or at least relieved that one week of school was over. But really, no, just that stupid icky feeling.

Piko started walking by me, his hands in his pockets and his eyes ahead. Didn't Iroha say she liked him? Should I talk to him for her?

I glanced back down at my phone. Nah, didn't feel like it.

I continued walking ahead, slipping in one earphone until I felt someone walk towards me. Too close to be calling for someone else either.

Looked up, and there was Piko. Casual black shirt with a somehow manly dark blue cardigan, nice style. I give you points for that, man. Why can't other guys dress like-

"Yes?" I asked quickly, not wanting to stare too much.  
Piko looked over to the side and then back at me. "This sounds odd, but do you mind if we walk home together?"

Oh right, forgot to mention, but Piko lived kinda around my area. Not too close, but sometimes I'd see him walking back home.

And oh, right, I was supposed to answer to his odd request.

"I just feel kind of uneasy walking back home, since I'm trying to avoid someone."  
"Yeah, yeah, I understand," I answered, shifting my bag. He sighed with relief and smiled as I started walking on.

We walked a bit in silence until I broke into a smile. "Say, does this have to do with that one girl?"

His groan was my answer.

"Haha, it is! You still haven't told her you're not interested?" I asked, walking a bit closer with my bag swinging.

"It's not so easy," Piko said. "She's really nice and doesn't push it on me, but..."

"You're too nice to say anything?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Well, what exactly makes you feel uncomfortable about it all, since she's not pushy or rude or anything?"

It took him a while to answer that. "I'm not sure, really. I just get this bad feeling in my stomach when someone who I'm not interested in does those things to me. Even if it's just an innocent smile, I get really quiet."

"Odd, you usually hear girls talking about how creepy a guy is," I said, fiddling with the small orange plush keychain on my bag. I unclipped it and brought it up to our attention. Something we could both focus on while walking. "But yeah, I understand what you mean."

"Thanks, and sorry to push this on you."  
"It's all cool, bro."

He chuckled a bit, making me put the orange down and turn my head at him. "What's so funny?"

"Just..." Piko laughed again and I pressed further with a pout. "You talk so casually and laidback, it contrasts with how you look."

"H-Hey!"

I walked ahead, facing him and pointed at myself. "It's not odd or anything, you know!"

"I'm not saying it's odd," Piko said, rubbing his smile with his hand. "Actually, I like it when people have a surprise to them. Like that quiet girl in class who secretly loves yaoi manga, or that jock who has the neatest handwriting in the class, or maybe even that the boy with the all-black clothing has ten cute kittens he absolutely adores. Just things you would never expect."

I quieted down and slightly stopped my legs, forcing Piko to stop as well.

He tilted his head at my expression. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No, that's just...something really nice to think."

I smiled again and quickly turned around.

"You're like one of those people too, Piko."

* * *

When I finally did arrive home, the sticky feeling was gone.

For some reason though, Teto and her younger sister were at my doorstep, sitting and eyeing me.

"What was that?" Teto asked as I waved goodbye to Piko. I shrugged and softly kicked Teto's knee.

"He asked me to walk him home from-"

"IA? Makes sense."  
"How do you...?"

Upa raised her hand. As a close friend of IA's, of course she would know.

"Ah. So, why are you two-"

"Must you forget about OPERATION: Destroy Karasu By Sundown?"

Teto raised her phone up, showing a detailed map of our city and a red, moving dot.

"Oh god, don't tell me you put a tracker on him," I said, although laughing a little. Hey, the guy deserved it.

"So, word is that Karasu got a date. Our plan is to arrive to the spot and ruin nearly every single part about it. Give him a little taste of what he's done to Yukari."

I felt a little bad for this guy. But, once again, he did deserve it. On the first day of school, he managed to make Yukari cry over being lost and not knowing where her class was.

Upa stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm joining in to get some pictures."

Teto looked over at me. "Are you in?"

Earlier, I felt like locking myself into my room all weekend. But now?

I smirked and and flipped my bangs back.

"OPERATION: DKBS, on."

* * *

**There are multiple UTAUloids that are going to be in this fanfiction.**

**Teto Kasane, mostly known. Her "sister" in this fanfiction will be Upa Awami, her creator is ウィル. "Jerk-Face" is Karasu Yuutsukoe, his creator: REVO(RevolutionFlash). The guy Yukari likes, Akihiko Sanne, his creator: Mikera. If you want more information about them or a physical view, make sure to check out their respected UTAU wiki pages!**  
**Many more UTAUloids will come in the next chapters!**

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed yourself, and bye bye~!**


	2. Rough Start

Normal POV

"Yellow Bow, are you in position?"  
"Right where you want me, French Bread."

Rin shifted her weight onto her back, sitting down comfortably but with her legs pressed against her chest. She was situated just under Karasu's table, avoiding any bumps between the legs. But geez, it was getting a bit stuffy under there, especially with all the whispering. Thank goodness for the loud conversations in the pizzeria.

It was a coincidence that Upa worked there, so that worked out fantastically as she clumsily took their orders. Karasu got agitated at the slowness of her work and was just on the brink of yelling at the employee. And as everyone knew, showing rude behavior to a server like that was a huge turn off.

"And get the orders right, at the very least."  
"Yes, sir."

Rin watched Upa's feet walk off and she pulled out the red string from her pocket.

_Phase Two: The Red String of Fate_

"Fate's against you today, Jerk-Face" Rin whispered, silently laughing at her joke and beginning to wrap Karasu's feet to his chair and the table.

Teto fixed her mustache for the fifth time, then looked over at Yukari, who was sitting in a tuxedo as well. Her purple twintails were wrapped into her fedora. They were an odd pair, but the main goal was to be indistinguishable.

"Ready?" Teto asked, and Yukari nodded, smiling widely.

_Phase Three: The Annoying Pair_

Teto scooted her chair back a bit and started to stretch out, purposely smacking her hand against Karasu's head. Karasu looked back from the hit, but by then, Teto was already calmly faking a conversation with Yukari. And a loud one at that.

"Can you believe it? Haha, those darn brats!"

As Rin continued to tie the string around, Teto continued to lean back and hit Karasu's head.

"Ah, darn out, this old body's giving out on me! Every move I make makes me want to stretch!"

Karasu's eye twitched. But nonetheless, he tried focusing on his date in front of him, Yan He. Elegant and poised, she had been putting up with Karasu's rude attitude since the beginning of the date. Karasu kept his mouth closed for now- he needed to impress her. She was, after all, one of the few elegant girls in their highschool.  
_But_ she could do something about the length of her hair.

"What made you want to have your hair so short, like a boy?"  
"Excuse me?"

_This dude doesn't need our help at screwing this up_, Rin thought, putting several ties around the leg of the table. Well, at least it was better than hearing him sweet talk her like earlier.

Just then, a foul stench started filling up the place. Teto laughed as Yukari's face turned red. People turned around, whispers about where the smell came from.

Teto laughed once more and spoke in a deep voice. "Excuse my friend, everyone. He gets gassy when he eats pizza, haha!"

To add some more effect, Teto pressed a button on her small soundboard that lay underneath the table. Small, awkward farts and an even more embarrassed Yukari. Yes, it was all planned out and fake, even that stench, but it was still humiliating for her!

Teto laughed as she kept pressing the button and the people around them tried to laugh but the smell was just too strong. And sitting closest to it were Karasu and Yan He. Although Yan He was silently laughing at the odd pair, Karasu was enraged.

Keep it in, just eat and talk and this will all be over, Karasu thought, seething in anger. Upa walked by them with their orders, and placed their plates in front of them. There was a problem though.

"You got her order wrong."

Rin stiffened up at this and began tying even quicker. She needed to get out as soon as possible.

As Rin began edging out of the other side of the table, Karasu began yelling in front of Upa's face. Yan He tried to intervene, trying to urge to Karasu that it was really okay, they could just eat what she had brought. He shoved her hand away.

"No! I have tried to stay calm until this point, but the incompetence of this, this... **_idiot_**, has made me have enough!"

Upa faked a scared face and shakily took their plates. "S-Sir, I'll be right out with the right order-"

"No need, you uncultured swine! You'd just mess it up again! Are you even literate? You look like you slithered out from the slums of the town- did they hire you out of pity?" "Sir-"

Yan He tried once more. "Karasu-"

Karasu now yelled over at her. "And silence, you! I'll deal with this, so just sit there and look pretty!"

The whole restaurant was quiet by now. Yan He sat there, stunned by his words. But without missing a beat, she stood up and grabbed hold of the plate.

"No, in fact, I've had enough of _you_."

With that, she leaned over and dropped the pasta right onto Karasu's hair. Karasu sat there, mouth agape and slowly running his hand over his now ruined hair. Yan He handed the platter back to Upa and collected her bag, walking away from the table.

"Don't expect another date." And with that, she was out.

The whole event now made it through Karasu's thick head. He quickly stood up in attempt to follow Yan He, to somehow explain himself. But instead, according to plan, the strings made him trip, and as fate would have it, straight into the platters that Upa held. She "accidentally" shoved him off (only after having his face covered with sauce and cheese) and he fell straight to the floor, where people began to laugh.

Yukari was among them, taking off her fedora as Rin walked on over to their table.

"That's what you get when you mess with our friends," Teto said, turning around and secretly taking a final picture.

* * *

Over at Len's house, Piko and Len were hanging out in Len's living room, looking around their phones for something else to do after finishing a couple hours of gaming.

"Look on the school website," Piko said, and clicked on the article. "Karasu made it to the front page?"

"What?"  
Len logged in and looked around.

"The student school website, I mean."  
"Ah, makes sense."

Once the page loaded, it showed the newest article: Crow's Date Gone Wrong!

Len started reading it aloud. "'Even though the order was wrong, looks like Karasu ended up eating more than he wanted.' That was a bad joke. Who even writes these things?"

"Don't know," Piko answered, chuckling at the other few jokes. "But I feel kind of bad for this guy. Not only a bad date, but now it'll be up on the website for a couple hours until someone puts it down for being inappropriate."

Len placed his phone down for a moment and then brought it up, ready to send a message to Rin. It was odd, seeing her contact name just as "Rin Kagamine" rather than "Rinny~" with hearts around...

He snapped out of his trance as Piko shared a look with him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Len put his phone back down, not feeling like texting Rin anymore.

* * *

"Your little girlfriend ruined my date last night."

Akihiko looked up from his breakfast, mid-bite into his sandwich. "I don't have a girlfriend."

It was Monday morning, and Akihiko sat at his usual spot, waiting for Yukari to come walking any time.

"Nevermind clarification on labels," Karasu said and sat down beside him. "That Yukari girl-"

"Oh there she is," Akihiko said, interrupting him and pointing to the approaching figure. Her purple ponytails were bouncing- there was a swing in her step, actually. Rin stood beside her, hands in pockets and looking around the courtyard.

With a "tsk", Karasu quickly stood up and began walking the opposite way. "We'll talk later."

Akihiko was confused, but continued on with his sandwich. Soon enough, Yukari spotted the boy and quickly turned to Rin, urging her to stay while she talked with him.

"Just go, it'll be okay," Rin assured her. Yukari looked back at her friend's face before taking in a deep breath.

"O-Okay. Here I go..."

Rin watched as that cheerful stride turned into shy, small steps. But standing there and watching the two talk would be awkward. She had someone to find, after all.

And just in luck, he was standing against a wall outside, shifting his eyes on anything but the girl beside him, IA.

"Hey, Piko!"

Piko jerked his head upwards to see Rin walking towards him.

"Hey," he greeted back, smiling and inwardly sighing with relief. IA looked over at Rin with a small frown but quickly brought that up and waved.

_Looks like I'm saving him_, Rin thought, seeing his relief.  
_Darn it, I can't do much with her here_, IA thought and sighed.

"How are you two on this warm but fine morning?" Rin asked, smiling brightly and looking at the two. Oh yeah, she definitely noticed how IA kept brushing her hand softly on Piko's arm. Subtle.

"Just wonderful," IA answered, once more brushing against Piko. She giggled and looked directly at Rin. "Piko was just talking to me about some recent news. Don't you just like it when a guy is connected to what's happening around him?'

"It was just local news-"  
"That is a good trait to have, actually," Rin said, pushing aside Piko's explanation.

"That poor Karasu, don't you think?"

Rin laughed, thinking it was a joke. Her silence and stare proved otherwise.

"O-Oh, you're serious?"

IA frowned at the girl's demeanor. "Of course. Everyone makes mistakes. That didn't mean Karasu's had to be blown up on the student school website. Any romantic affairs should have been kept between the two."

Rin couldn't believe what she was hearing. Someone actually _defending _Karasu?

"Well, not if you deserve it," Rin replied, in a much harsher tone. "Karasu's a jerk. He should have seen it coming."

There was more awkward silence as IA now glared at the girl. Piko felt uncomfortable, standing in between the two.

"That's a very petty way to look at it."  
"Well, that's the way I look at it."  
"Rin, I'm shocked."  
"Shouldn't be."

Okay, maybe Rin was acting like a bit of a brat now, she admitted _that much_, but still, she felt that IA's ideals were naive, too simplistic and forgiving. Or at least, she felt so.

IA gasped, somewhat offended. She collected her things in a more neat fashion and looked at Piko. "Piko, you've been quiet. What are your thoughts?"

"Honestly, the ordeal has nothing to do with me," Piko answered plainly, looking a bit agitated. Why did she have to stick him in the middle of this?

That was not the answer IA was looking for. She looked at the two before brushing side her bangs and clearing her throat. Time for that smile again.

"Ah, I guess we all have different opinions."  
Rin was quick to cut again. "That we do."

Her tone was still offensive and harsh. IA saw no way out of this rather than to just walk away with a small apology.

Piko's eyes watched her leave, feeling relieved yet at the same time feeling like he had to follow her and apologize.

"Is everyone taking Karasu's side on this?" Her question wasn't necessarily directed at him, just something to get out. He shrugged. That was really all he could do.

"Whatever." Dropping that subject, she went on to what she was going to originally say. "Anyways, Piko, I had something I wanted to ask you."

Just as Piko was about to answer that, the early bell rang.

She answered his hesitance. "We can talk on the way to our first class, seeing that we have the same class."

"Lead the way," Piko said, leaning off the wall and following her quick stride.

* * *

Miku's POV

Applying on a fresh coat of lipstick always feels so nice. I've gotten so good at it that I don't even need a mirror anymore. Isn't that crazy?

"I'll see you later?"

Oh yeah, that guy.

I twirled around to face the guy and gave him my sweetest smile. "Of course. I'll call you sometime, 'kay?"

I smoothed my hands down his arms and looked up at him, giving him those sincere eyes. Seeing that twinkle- yeah, he totally bought it.

"Aight."

Oh goodness, just shush and stand there handsomely.

With that, I dropped my hands and looked out the window as he walked out of the vacant classroom. I thought that little make-out session would at least be better than the last, but looked like he collected all the humidity outside and dribbled it into my mouth. Instinctively I gagged a little and held onto the desk in front of me.

How hard was it to find that special kiss? You know, that dramatic kiss where his hand glide down my cheeks and our lips so lightly touch, softly brush against each other, and just... make me want to stick on forever?

Just like my first kiss, the last day of eighth grade, under that tree where everyone used to write their lover's initials, the tree we conveniently ran to for cover from the rain...

"Miku, you're in that trance again."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over at the doorway. It was Kaito, one hand in his jean pocket and another holding a soda can. He lifted the strawberry can. "Here, catch!"

Startled, I shakily caught the can seconds before it fell to the ground. I cursed under my breath and glared up at him.

"You're supposed to hand it to a lady!" I yelled, walking up to him and holding it out.

"You don't want it?" he asked, eying the drink.

"I do. But you've got to hand it over to me properly."  
"Miku-"  
"I'm serious!"

Seeing that pout of mine, he sighed and took back the drink. Good.

"Now, just hand it over-"

Instead, I heard the soft sizzle as the can was opened and then a few gulps afterwards. "Kaito!"

You could hear him laugh from a mile away. "Pfft, you didn't want it-"

As he turned around I began playfully hitting his back, demanding the drink. He turned around and leaned down to my level.

"What does a _lady _say if she wants something~?"

I leaned in. "Fuck you."

He cracked into a wide smile and handed it over to me. "Good girl."

He stood straightly again and began messing with my hair again, a habit I hate so much. I rolled my eyes as we walked out and began sipping the drink.

"I gotta go catch Len, so I just wanted to give you that, seeing that the only thing you had for lunch was spit.""Haha, you're so charming, Kaito."  
"Thanks. I'm here all week."

I raised the drink back up to my lips, glaring at his back as he caught up with Len. I licked my lips, wondering how his lips felt on the can. Tasted a bit like Cheetos though. Ew.

I can't believe that special kiss was with _him_.

* * *

Normal POV

"I'm telling you, she was all over me."

It was English, but still Harmon-e was talking on and on about how he made out with Miku in an empty classroom.

Harmon-e's grin spread as he thought about it again even though his friends weren't interested.

"She's made out with so many guys, kinda pathetic," Karasu commented, looking down at the worksheet and working quickly. "I guess that's why she finally did it with you."

Harmon-e threw his eraser at the boy's head. "Shut up! You've been in a bad mood ever since yesterday. Not my fault you screwed up the date. She isn't even that hot, and you'd have to be married to get anything from her-"

"That incident wasn't my fault," Karasu said, glaring at the table in his left. Rin was balancing a book on a pencil, laughing as Yukari added on a bit more at a time.

"What do you mean?" Matsudappoiyo asked, intrigued. Yeah, his friend had made an ass out of himself yesterday, but it was better to hear the story rather than work on the assignment.

Karasu didn't ease his glare until Rin dropped the book. "Akihiko's little girlfriend planned it all. Maybe Rin too. And some other person, someone who was wearing a huge coat and had an odd-looking mustache... anyways, the thing is, they planned the whole thing out."

"How are you so sure?"

"I may have been covered in food but I saw those three. Also, people who took photos of the incident sent me pictures of them standing by and laughing."

Harmon-e laughed at the misfortune of his friend. "What are you going to do about it?"

Karasu looked over at Harmon-e and then at the group. He smiled a little as Yukari looked over at them.

"I think I want to play their little game. This may be interesting."

Matsudappoiyo groaned and lay his head back on his desk. "Don't tell me-"

"You guys are going to help."  
"No thanks."  
"I'm in," Harmon-e said, looking over at the group. "I got some business to settle with that blonde brat."

Karasu raised an eyebrow. Harmon-e looked away and waved it off. "Nothing you need to know. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Alright. We'll start later."

* * *

**Matsudappoiyo, another UTAUloid to add onto the others, and his creator is Matsuda Mattsun. Harmon-e is one as well, but his creator is Senorcheesekun. His original name is now "Ham", but his nickname is "Harmon-e". Check out the two for a more physical view or to check out their voices!**

**Anyways, thank you for continuing on with this fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and bye bye~!**


	3. The Less I Know the Better

_It had been done._

_A sweet, familiar chime rang just as Rin swung open the door and slugged herself in, head hanging down. The door slowly came to a close before shutting itself and the hot air behind it. All outside noise began to blur as her ears picked up the soft background music playing in the cozy cafe._

_Her stinging eyes ran along from the busy line up front to a nearby open seat. Taking an awkward seat on the upholstery, she looked to her left and out the window to the dark color scheme outside. A summer rainstorm was blowing in last second and the city was beginning to become grey and navy. The humid had been building up all day and now small droplets were painting the town._

_Letting out a shaky breath, Rin drew her hands to her lap and looked down at herself. She was visibly shaking. Not from sickness, but over what had just occurred minutes ago._

_He had sent a text an hour ago asking to meet up at the park. Everything after those 48 characters came too quickly. But she remembered all of it._  
_And she would continue to remember this moment, years and years from now. She'd look up at a grey sky and it would all come rushing back._

_She was sure of it._

_Knocking her elbow down to stop supporting her chin, Rin rested her forehead down onto her wrists and took in a deep breath. There was nothing more she wanted than to go back in time and feel it all one last time._

_She wanted to take the long way home and found herself back here._

_In a voice so fragile you could hear its obvious plea, she whispered: I still love you._

* * *

Present Time

Tuesday Evening, Lunch Time

"Stop whispering so low, idiot. I can barely hear you."

Harmon-e cleared his throat once more and shuffled around in his hiding spot. It wasn't one of the most comfortable places to be, but Karasu insisted that it was the best they could do for now.

"There, can you hear me now?" Harmon-e spoke again, tinting his voice with bitter annoyance. Not enough for Karasu to notice, but enough to inwardly whine about this little "operation" cutting into his time with Miku.

"Good enough," Karasu muttered. His eyes were focused on the blonde haired girl fidgeting with her coat zipper. Rin sighed and finally gave up with the broken zipper, leaving her pink jacket open. She pulled her phone out and looked at the time.

"Does Rin have a date or something?" Harmon-e asked. "Is that why we're stalking her?"

Karasu laughed under his breath. As if Rin could get a date. He had been surprised when he heard that Len had sunk down and decided to date the girl.

"We're just watching to see what she does. I heard her speaking in class earlier about how she was meeting up with Teto separate from her friends to talk about something. And if what I'm guessing is right, they're going to be talking about how they purposely sabotaged my date last Friday."

"Oooh-"  
"Shush, someone's coming."

As Karasu and Harmon-e lowered their head, Piko made his way over to the same column Rin was waiting by. He noticed a figure standing behind it, but didn't realize it was Rin until he stopped and looked over at her.

"Rin?"

Rin looked up from her phone and gave a small smile to Piko.

"Hey! How have you been?"

Harmon-e uncomfortably sat down on the ground as the two began to share small talk. He looked over at Karasu who was listening intently. He wouldn't notice if he just slipped away for a couple minutes... right?

As Harmon-e began to crawl away, Rin decided to take a stab at a question that had been hanging in her mind.

"So... how is Len doing?" she asked, looking down at her feet.

Piko didn't notice her sudden shyness. "He's doing pretty well. Just normal Len as always."

Rin's eyes stayed down on her shoes. What was this weight in her stomach? Did she _want_ Len to be feeling miserable?

"Ah. Well, that's good, I guess."

"Do you two still talk?" Piko asked, making Rin look up. "Like, text or something?"

She shook her head and bit down on her lip. "Not really. Maybe just a message or two, but just casual kind of stuff."

The last time she had sent a message was the day before school started. As usual, she had begun to feel anxious, not really like anything would happen, but just full of a restlessness that would keep her up until 3 AM. Her thumb lingered over the "Send" button before pressing it down and locking her phone to get up and walk around to get rid of her anxiousness.

What would his reply be?  
Would it be immediate?  
Did she sound desperate for a conversation?  
Was she easy to read?

She kept glancing over at her phone until 11 minutes later, a reply came. Her heartbeat jumped up to her throat. It was obvious she wanted to know what he said, but she "tried" to keep her cool and slowly unlocked her phone.

His reply?

_"I'm busy and can't talk much. Sorry that you're feeling bad though."_

Embarrassment burned through her again. She couldn't believe how foolish she had been to think that she could depend on him like she used to. Obviously he had moved on. Now she needed to as well.

Piko looked over at Rin as she stared out into space, drawing out another sigh. Things still seemed weird between the two. But Len never really opened up to him about how he felt about Rin anymore. He just quickly answered and moved onto another topic. But he couldn't really tell Rin about that.

Karasu shifted in his spot, bored. Nothing from this awkward conversation was helping him with his plan. He rolled his eyes and slowly began to crawl away as Rin made an excuse and left her conversation with Piko.

* * *

Running her hands under warm water, Miki looked up at the mirror to examine her appearance. Over the day her small baby hairs would untangle themselves from the hairspray and begin to stick up. Taking a slightly damp hand, she smoothed the middle part and glanced over at the person who entered the restroom-Rin Kagamine. She was about to give a curt hello but saw the blonde texting away on her cellphone so she kept her mouth shut. She closed off the faucet and ran her hand under a motion-activated hand towel dispenser and briefly left the restroom as soon as Rin placed her phone to her ear to speak to someone.

"Hello, Teto? Yeah, where are you? I just had the most awkward time-"

_I wonder if she's talking about me being in there or something else_, Miki wondered, walking out to the hallway. She decided it was best to push it out of her mind.

Back in the cafeteria she spotted IA and Gumi sitting in their usual corner, cutting into their small pizzas purchased from the cafeteria's small inner shops. They weren't exactly the best, but they were nearby and they were all lazy and had no other plans. Karasu bumped into her just as she walked on over to her friends, pausing and looking at her as if expecting some kind of apology. When he only got a blank stare back, he placed his hands on their table and looked at IA.

"IA. I need to speak to you."

IA's hand immediately reached over to her cross necklace. It was a nervous habit. She was never the kind to like confrontation; she always thought she was in some kind of trouble.

"Y-Yes?" she asked, fiddling with the top of the cross as Miki slid on in to the booth seats and took her own pizza box.

"I heard that you were talking to Rin the other morning. Rin Kagamine. You know, blonde haired girl who's friends with Teto?"

A quick look of distaste passed IA's face. "Yes, I know her."

"Did she happen to say anything concerning my... _incident_ Friday night?"

IA suddenly felt all eyes on her. Miki never really kept up with the drama going on in the school so she had no clue what he was talking about. Gumi, on the other hand, had just spent several minutes speaking to IA about it and also about Rin's relationship with Piko.

"Well, she did bring it up when I was speaking to Piko about it," she began, dropping her hand from her necklace. "She just interrupted our conversation, which was about your incident last week. But nothing bad about you, of course. But anyways, she interrupted and when I sympathized with you she said that you deserved what you got."

IA shifted in her seat. She didn't really like "tattle-telling" on people, but she never liked holding back the truth either.

"It seemed weird to me. She holds some kind of resentment towards you and got angry when I tried to defend you, then took Piko away from me and walked with him to class."

Karasu removed his hands from the table, crossing his arms and letting the information sink in.

"Say, where do Len and Piko usually meet up for lunch?"

Miki and Gumi gave him weird looks, but IA was quick to answer, since she herself had tried to ask Piko on lunch dates before.

"The hallway by the restrooms from the class we get out of before lunch. Usually by the water fountains."

"So, not outside?" he asked.

"No... they never really go out to eat."

Just then, Piko and Len walked into the cafeteria, busy in their own conversation.

"Sorry about being kinda late, I had to go do something before meeting you."

"It's understandable, dude," Len said, pushing his excuse aside. Their voices turned indistinguishable with everyone else's as they headed to one of the lunch lines.

_If Len was waiting on Piko, then why was Piko waiting out to speak to Rin?_

"It's kind of weird to see Len without Rin beside him," Gumi commented, looking at his back.

Miki shrugged and took a sip of her soda. "I guess that's what break ups do to people."

"I figured they'd stay friends or something."

Miki just shrugged again. It was none of her business. But Karasu wasn't so quick to shrug this new information off. Not when someone's best friend could be going after their ex-girlfriend. Not exactly an issue concerning Teto, but close enough for now.


End file.
